<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tummy Ache - Kyusungjin by autumnleavesconfetti</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179161">Tummy Ache - Kyusungjin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnleavesconfetti/pseuds/autumnleavesconfetti'>autumnleavesconfetti</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>(gay) kpop one shots [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>OnlyOneOf (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Play Little Jung Wookjin | Nine, Age Regression/De-Aging, Cuddling, Fluff, Little Space, M/M, Mentioned Kim Junhyung | Junji, Mentioned Lee Sungho | Rie, Mentioned Lee Taeyeob | Yoojung, Mentioned Lee Yongsoo | Mill, No Smut, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifier - Freeform, Sickfic, They're like a family, Wookjin has a tummy ache, and Kyusung are taking care of him, and sleeping who's surprised?, don't sexualize littles, sipping cup, so he slips into little space, uwu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:08:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnleavesconfetti/pseuds/autumnleavesconfetti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wookjin has a tummy ache which causes him to slip into little space. Luckily his members always look after him and care for him - especially Kyubin and Jisung.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Wookjin | Nine/Shin Kyubin | KB/Park Jisung | Love, Park Jisung | Love/Shin Kyubin | KB</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>(gay) kpop one shots [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tummy Ache - Kyusungjin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn't a secret that Wookjin didn't show his position as maknae often. He always preferred a mature act over the childish one. He gladly left this position to Yongsoo who seemed to be made for the position as fake maknae.</p><p>It wasn't a secret either that Jisung and Kyubin had somewhat the roles of the parents. No wonder that the two soon found out that they were in love with each other. And of course, every member always makes fun of "Love's in love." since Jisungs stage name is Love as everyone knows.</p><p>Yeah they aren't that what you would call mature. But they didn't care too much about it and the fans loved it a lot.Unnecessary to say that the parents of the group already had multiple mental breakdowns because of the other five boys.And this was exactly the reason why Wookjin didn't want to call for them when he had a tummy ache.</p><p>He wasn't often sick nor did he have tummy or headaches often.<br/>
And this one was a bad one. A really bad one.</p><p>But since Jisung just scolded Yongsoo for breaking a glass and Kyubin tried not to scream because of Taeyeob and Junhyung trying to murder Sungho with tickles he didn't dare to call for them. Instead he tried to distract himself with videos he would usually enjoy but right now it didn't help as much. His tummy was trying to do the same to him Taehyung just did to Sungho.</p><p>After around five minutes of being in pain he started to cry quietly since he couldn't handle the feeling anymore. He hugged the plushie Kyubin once got him close to his chest trying to find a bit comfort.</p><p>After feeling that Jisung had scolded enough he decided to check on the youngest member since he felt his responsibilities kick in.</p><p>He expected the boy to watch videos or maybe work a bit on music. What he didn't expect was to come into the room seeing him cry in his pillow hugging a plushie.</p><p>He soon sat down next to him and stroked his hair. "Hey Jinnie what's wrong?" He softly asked. The younger just continued crying harder making the older really concerned. "Tummy ouchie." He finally said in a tiny voice.</p><p>Noticing the way his words come out that he most likely slipped into little space what he only did when he was in really bad pain. Unlike other littles that are slipping regularly or a lot of times he slipped when he was in so much pain that he couldn't deal with it any other way. And if he slipped, he slipped deep. When Yongsoo would be around three to five in little space Wookjin would be barely able to talk and just need comfort by Jisung or Kyubin, a paci and ideal wise a bottle of warm milk.</p><p>Jisung didn't want to leave the little alone but he needed to get his boyfriend to get Wookjin those items. "Baby, do you think you can be alone for just a minute?" He asked softly and hurried to tell Kyubin when the younger nodded. "Binnie, Wookjin slipped. I need you to get him a bottle and paci really fast as well as a heat pillow." He instructed and the oldest nodded. "I'll be with you in a minute." Everyone in the group knew that when Wookjin slipped something happened. Something painful. So none of them asked questions, they were mature enough to know to not distract the parents. Instead they head out to do their own stuff, paying attention on how loud they were. Seeing how Yongsoo started to slip at the thought of pacifiers and bottles they took him with them to play with him.</p><p>Jisung sat down next to the little and took him on his lap. "Daddy will be here soon baby." He said in a comforting tone rubbing the younger boys stomach to make it feel better.</p><p>He didn't stop speaking for a moment, knowing it makes Wookjin feel safe.</p><p>At a point he even started to sing - he wasn't the main vocalist for nothing.</p><p>When Kyubin joined the duo, he started to handfeed Wookjin the bottle of warm milk, seeing how it comforted the beatmaker. Jisung continued to tell some stories - of course baby-safe!</p><p>Seeing how sleepy he got after finishing the bottle the older boys soon put him to sleep - after changing him in his favorite onesie of course.</p><p>Kyubin gave him his paci to suck on and rubbed the youngers tummy once to comfort him and secondly to make his tummy ache go away.</p><p>The leader soon started to sing him a soft lullaby again in order to put him into a deep sleep.</p><p>They knew how often he would get nightmares so they tried everything to help him to not get them.</p><p>It always made him sleep better when he's in physical touch with a person so they would hug him or just sit next to him with any part of their body on him.</p><p>Especially in little space he needs a lot of attention and love, especially from his two main caregivers and they are more than willingly to give it to him.</p><p>Nearly two hours later the poor boy woke up again from a wave of pain, crying his eyes out. Luckily Jisung noticed almost imminently and put him into a close hug. "Shsh baby, everything is alright. I am here with you." He placed soft kisses all over his face to make him calm down and sooth him. He put his paci back in his mouth, even sang him a song but nothing seemed to help. He just cried even harder, clutching onto Jisung who decided to stand up, lifting the little up in the process. He slowly went on a walk through the dorm with him. His soft movements and stories he told made the smaller drowsy again and his cries turned into soft sobs.</p><p>Kyubin noticed the two walking around the living room and joined them. "What happened?" "He woke up crying his eyes out because the pain came back and it seemed to be worse since nothing helped so I decided to walk with him for a while. You know just like we do it with Yongie when he's not able to fall asleep."</p><p>Kyubin just nodded. "I hope it'll help." While saying this he softly caressed the pained boys' cheek. "What are you doing baby, hmh?" He cooed in a soft voice and the talk of his two caregivers combined with the soft movements from getting carried soon lulled him into sleep once again. Since it was pretty late now and Yongsoo was put in bed as well by now they hoped he would sleep through the night. And hopefully be in less pain the next day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so in love with Kyusung parents that I was really disappointed in myself to make this os so shitty</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>